Rivals?
by NZfulla
Summary: Gazel wakes up to find Burn in his room. It's supposed to be a snow day, what will happen? I suck at summaries xD The title sucks too so I'll probably change it later. Please read and review! My third story! BurnxGazel


**My third story shall now... COMMENCE! Please review! I have so much to learn :) I appreciate all the help that I can get. So this is one of my favourite pairings! Burn and Gazel! (I may spell it as Gazelle or Gazel but you all know who it is xP) No intro today :P just story. So let's get into it!**

**P.S I do not own Inazuma Eleven or the characters on anything associated with it sadly.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gazel woke with a smile on his face, he'd opened his eyes to find his familiar room before him, neat and tidy as ever. Everything was perfectly in place.

He remembered the weather report from the night before and smiled even more. It was supposed to be a snow day today.

He didn't want to get up just yet though, he was content to just lie in bed for a little bit longer snuggled into the warm chest of the boy behind him.

_Wait... what? _Gazel immediately thought with a slight frown.

He turned over to see the face of his ex-rival now co-captain grinning at him.

"Good morning." Burn said with his usual smirk.

Gazel fell out of bed in surprise.

"B-Burn!" The ex-captain of Diamond Dust stammered in shock.

"You know..." Burn began with a look of thoughtfulness on his face.

"This might be one of the only times you haven't been able to hide your emotions with that 'cool' exterior of yours." The ex-captain of Prominence teased.

"S-shut up!" Gazel blushed.

"And blushing too? Who are you and what did you do with my Gazel?" The red head smirked.

"Y-you scared me is all..." He blushed and started to defend himself before he realized what the last words Burn had said were. The teal eyed boy raised an eyebrow. "..._ 'my'_ Gazel?.."

But instead of Burn blushing like Gazel had imagined him doing the red head just grinned and nodded.

"_My _Gazel."

In one swift movement Burn had him pinned to the floor with their faces inches apart.

"B-burn?" Gazel mumbled, he was not himself this morning.

"Yes?" The golden eyed boy said with a grin, clearly enjoying taking the teal eyed boy by surprise.

The red head didn't expect Gazel to recover very fast from his surprise attack, so he was slightly miffed when the grey haired boy managed to flip himself over so that he was pinning Burn instead.

"I'm not _your _gazel." He said cooly his emotions finally coming under control. He ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't ever remember you asking me out."

Burn raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"So in your mind we are still just friends?" The red head inquired with a grin.

"Rivals. We are rivals." Gazel insisted.

"Oh really..." Burn grinned and said softly, so softly that Gazel's face immediately turned into one of suspicion.

The red head moved before Gazel could react.

Gazel found his supposed rivals mouth on his own, and his arms pinned high above his head. Burn had pulled a move similar to Gazel's and flipped their positions so that he was on top.

Gazel's cool went right out the window as a blush crept across his face.

"Do rivals do that?" Burn grinned victoriously.

"T-tulip head..." Gazel managed to say in his current blushing state.

Burn was slightly annoyed but smirked as he knew that calling him that was only a last resort for Gazel when he had nothing left. The red head looked out the window to see that it was, indeed, a snow day. He got up off his 'rival' and helped him up.

"I thought you were excited for the snow day? You can't go outside in your pajama's you know."

Gazel immediately looked outside at the snow and a grin crept across his face.

"Well, I probably could being cold resistant and all. But I think I would rather wear clothes." He then looked to Burn. "And what about you mr sneaks into my boyfriends room to scare him in the morning. This is MY room and you aren't borrowing any of MY clothes."

Burn grinned and gestured to himself. Gazel realized that the boy was already dressed and blushed slightly at not noticing this. He brushed his hair with his fingers in an attempt to distract burn from his blush.

"As you can see I'm already dressed, you on the other hand are not." Burn grinned as he recalled Gazel's previous statement. "'Boyfriend's' room huh?"

Gazel's eyes widened a little as he realized that he had, indeed, called Burn his boyfriend.

"S-shut up..." Gazel blushed for the umpteenth time that morning. Oh the things burn did to him...

The red head walked over to Gazel's couch and fell back on it in a comfortable position, he flashed a grin at Gazel.

"You better hurry up and get dressed though, you'll miss out on the snow day if you aren't quick."

Gazel saw Burn's point and grabbed his clothes from his drawer. He turned to Burn and saw that he hadn't moved from the couch and that his grin hadn't faded in the slightest.

"I have to get changed." Gazel grumbled. "Get out."

Burn clearly wasn't going to budge, as his grin widened.

"Don't worry, shy boy I won't look." The red head smirked and closed his eyes.

The grey haired boy mumbled something about not being shy, but then there was a long silence.

Burn, thinking that he'd won, opened his eyes. Just in time to see a pillow hit him square in the face.

He made a muffled oof sound before removing the pillow from his face to look at Gazel who was smirking slightly, and standing with one hand on his hip.

"Ah, pillow fights. You really are girly Gazel."

Another pillow flew the red head's way but this time he caught it with ease.

Burn smirked and returned the pillow back the way it came. Gazel then returned fire, and soon enough they ended up having a full blown pillow fight which lasted a considerable while.

It only ended when Burn succeeded in making a pillow explode with a rather miffed Gazel on the receiving end. The red head escaped relatively unscathed while Gazel... let's just say he was close to looking like a white chicken.

"I surrender." Burn said with glee and escaped to the hallway to allow his boyfriend to get changed in relative peace.

He narrowly missed being hit by another pillow on his way out.

Gazel managed to brush most of the feathers off. But he still had a few sticking out here and there. The room which had been so tidy this morning looked like a bomb site.

The grey haired boy sighed and got changed into his clothes.

He then picked his was through his room. He surveyed the wreckage on his way out and rolled his eyes, trying to hide a smile.

He walked out his door and straight past Burn, who was waiting rather patiently outside the door with a grin on his face.

"You are coming back afterwards to clean that" Gazel mumbled on his way past. "You owe me new pillows too."

The red head just grinned and followed him down the hallway.

"You have a feather-..." He started with a smirk and reached towards Gazel's hair with his hand.

The teal eyed boy slapped his hand away.

"Don't even go there." He grumbled and lead the way out to the front door of the building. They both stood outside watching the snow flakes fall from the sky.

"I hate the cold..." Burn mumbled, which only increased Gazel's grin.

The cool headed boy picked up and handful of snow and dumped it on the other boy's head.

"FUUSUKE!" Burn yelled and picked up a handful of snow. The grey haired boy raised his eyebrow at not only Burn calling him by his real name, but his first name.

"Yes, Haruya?" Gazel said innocently. Burn tackled the grey haired boy into a snow pile and pinned him yet again.

He pressed his lips against the other boy's and grinned against his lips. The once again startled Gazel felt a blush coming on.

The moment Gazel closed his eyes for a second Burn stuffed the snow that had been freezing his hand since he picked it up down the boy's shirt.

"HARUYA!" Gazel yelled as Burn jumped up and ran away, snow balls being pelted at him. The red head just laughed and mimicked his boyfriends earlier tone.

"Yes, Fuusuke?" He said innocently.

A snowball fight commenced and the boys rampaged through the snow for the rest of the day. Until night time fell and both boy's stumbled into Gazel's room exhausted, and collapsed onto his bed too tired to do anything else.

"It's supposed to be sunny tomorrow." Gazel complained.

"Finally! I've been freezing my butt off for soooooo long..." Burn grinned.

Burn, being himself, was too lazy to get up and return to his own room and so curled up next to Gazel and prepared to go to sleep.

"Night, Haruya." The grey haired boy mumbled already half asleep.

"G'night Fuusuke." The red head said, who fell asleep seconds later.

"Until..." A yawn escaped Gazel's mouth. "Tomorrow...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me: Personally I hated the ending... but maybe it's just me. Please review! Opinions are welcome! Thanks for reading!


End file.
